


I've Got You

by JainaDurron7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, percababies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron7/pseuds/JainaDurron7
Summary: For family of the sea god, the water is always a safe place.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, 'I've got you' as requested by @called-kept on Tumblr

Maybe it’s because she finds the beach nearly synonymous with her husband, but beaches now feel like another home to Annabeth. She stands in the sand, barefooted, takes a deep breath, and lets the heat and feather breeze blow over her.

The sand is soft and hot between her toes, the lapping waves that occasionally reach the point where she stands cool as they gently slap her ankles and then race back for the ocean. The heat of the sun warms her back comfortingly, and its unrelenting light gives her hope.

She takes a breath, hugging her infant daughter Sophie closer to her chest.

They are safe here. Here, at Montauk. Nothing will happen to them here. Because Percy is here, and he always has one hand by his pocket, ready to pull out Riptide in a flash. Because this is part of Poseidon’s realm, and he would never let anything happen to his grandchild here.

Those thoughts help put her at ease, and Annabeth opens her eyes to the sight of the Atlantic before her and her family around her. Percy is standing calf-deep in the water, watching her carefully. His brows are twisted in sympathy, almost frowning, but he relaxes when she looks at him, and he smiles softly, making his way back to her. He reaches to wrap an arm around her, one hand tickling Sophie’s small, round belly. The baby giggles, and Percy laughs with her.

“Hey,” he murmurs against Annabeth’s crown, squeezing her hip. “You okay?”

She nods wordlessly.

“It’s okay,” he assures her, his hand tracing her spine soothingly. “Nothing’s going to touch her. We’ll make sure of it.”

It’s been a week since a stymphalian bird had stalked the Jackson home and made a move to attack 11-month-old Sophie in her nursery. Annabeth was still on edge and shaken from the encounter; she’d kept her daughter in her sight constantly since. And carried her most of that time, too. She knew Percy was still feeling anxious, but Sally had insisted they just needed a weekend off to relax and enjoy as a family, regather their bearings.

While she was still easing herself into relaxing, Annabeth was grateful for the woman’s advice. Sally and Paul stood several feet away, watching Estelle jump in the waves and laugh as she got soaked. Percy’s little sister leaped through the water towards Annabeth, coming to wave to her niece and make funny faces at the infant. “Can Sophie be in the water now?” she blinked puppy eyes at Annabeth. “I can watch her, too! And hold her hand. I promise I won’t let go!”

“Estelle,” Sally gently but firmly warns her daughter.

Annabeth takes another breath. Percy’s hand has moved to her side, soothing her, a silent promise and encouragement. She trusts the water. She trusts Poseidon. She knows that he may very well still the waters so not a tiny wave catches his granddaughter by surprise.  _ Di immortales!  _ She trusts her own mother to come storming for the sea if she thought her granddaughter were in danger.

The thought does wonders to calm Annabeth, and she even smiles as she bends to set Sophie on her feet.

The coolness and wetness of the water surprise her, and Annabeth has to raise and lower her twice more before Sophie straightens her legs to stand. She stares at the water in awe, sea-green eyes bright with curiosity. And belonging.

A tiny fish races past her foot, and she gasps, a surprised, “Oh!” escaping her round mouth. Then, she sees another join the first, and she stumbles for footing. Annabeth catches her by her armpits, bracing her so she can stay and watch the fish flee. “I’ve got you,” she whispers, a promise. Equally to herself and to Sophie. “I’ve got you, Sophs. Mommy’s got you.”


End file.
